Ye Old Loud Castle
(This fanfic has been redone due to people misreading the original, although the plot and characters stay the same) (The Story begins in a small Kingdom near a place called royal Sherwood Forest, where in the Kingdom a giant flame demon is televising the kingdom by destroying homes and hurting (but not killing) the citizens. In a big castle, where in the throne room, King Lynn sr. Is pacing back and forth as Prince Lincoln, along with Princess Lucy, Lola and Lisa arrived to talk to their father) Prince Lincoln: Dad! The flame demon is causing Havoc all over the kingdom! And none of the knights can defeat it. King Lynn sr.: I know son! It seems that this demon is immune to all weapons. And even more worse, it has captured five of your older sisters but refuse to demand Ransom. (Suddenly Queen Rita arrived at the throne room) Queen Rita: Dear Husband! Has the flame demon made any ransom for our daughters? King Lynn sr.: Sadly no my dear wife! For the last 2 months it's been here the flame demon has yet demanded anything. Princess Lisa: this is quite a conundrum father, if I recall from past histories with other kingdoms, when an evil threat have captured someone of royal blood, they demand a large amount of gold coins for the safety yet this flame demon has yet ask for any gold coins. Princess Lola: Yeah! If I was the flame demon I would have asked for 5000 gold coins, then of course I will use that money to buy the fanciest dress in the world, with the most expensive jewelry and...... (Before Princess Lola could finish, Princess Lana snapped her out of her idea) Princess Lana: Enough Lola! (just then the flame demon broke into the throne room and approach the Royal Family) Flame Demon (Demonic Voice): HELLO ROYAL LOUD FAMILY!!!! King Lynn sr: evil demon! What are your demands for my daughter?! 3,000, 5,000, 10,000 gold coin?! Whatever you want I will give it to you! I just want my daughter's safe. (Flame Demon started to laugh) Flame Demon (Demonic Voice): foolest King! In due time I will explain my Ransom but here this, in three days I will return to take your 3 other daughters and your prince! (the family gasp upon hearing that) Queen Rita: please don't take any more of our children! Tell us what you want! (just then the flame demon created a powerful smoke screen and cover the entire room, causing everyone to cough. After the smoke cleared the family sees that the flame demon has disappeared.) Prince Lincoln: Dad! What are we going to do?! In 3 days it will return to capture me and the others. Princess Rita: if only there was a way to find the other daughters so the demon wouldn't talk to them anymore. Princesd Lucy: Sigh. It's too bad we don't know where the flame demon took them. King Lynn sr.; (nervous laugh) (the family looks at King Lynn sr.) Queen Rita: Honey.... what are you keeping from us? (Kimg Lynn sr. then took the family to his bedroom, where under his bed he reveals a map under the sheets and open it to reveal a map) King Lynn sr: A few weeks ago, one of the knights, who we thought was perished during the battle against the flame demon, followed it and drew a map of the location of the Flame Demon's cave. When he returned he handed me the map, but not wanting to endanger anyone I hid the map under my bed so no knight would have to perish from it again. Queen Rita: then why don't you send some knights to go and rescue our daughters?! King Lynn sr.: I'm sorry but I can't! I cannot risk to have any of our knights to lose their lives. Prince Lincoln: but Dad; if we don't do anything, then the flame demon will come back and still the rest of us. King Lynn sr.: and of course you are the heir to the kingdom, I got an idea. (We cut to the the center of the Kingdom where the Royal Decreeer made an announcement) Royal Decreer: HERE YE, HERE YE! A contest will be held! A battle royale will be held first thing tomorrow morning at the fighting Square! The first five to make it will be given the quest to rescue the five loud princesses, and be who shall complete this Quest will be given their hearts desire by the king himself! (As the crowd mutter upon hearing the decree, we cut to the next day where at the fighting ring the crowd and the Royal Family, Minus Prince Lincoln cease all the Fighters as they are battling to compete in the quest) Queen Rita: Dear, isn't this a bit dangerous? I mean not even the Knights could defeat the flame Demon. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Transcript